


The Anchor

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 复活作设定。打野二人组在回收Geass碎片的途中不可避免地经历了一些越过人体极限只能靠Code吊命的时刻，鲁路修的精神状态因而变得和以往有些不同。旧文风+感官性描写尝试。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 13





	The Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> 是《火鸟》和剧场版路线短篇集《Enshrined》一起出本时的特典小册子内容。

新目标在梅尔尼克。约莫三十岁，女性，外观上比较无害，但掌握着这一带第二大的地下帮派。绰号叫“红十”，来源于她的头发和手臂上的疤痕数量，没人知道她本来的名字，只能从她的长相特征与岛屿口音中大致判断出她的出身地域。情报搜集耗费不到三天，她在这一带的暗处是个名人。她拿到的碎片还算正常，没有浮现在什么奇怪的身体部位上，普通地藏在眼睛里。

鲁路修听不太懂这一带的方言。白天他在租来的居所里紧急补习，这边所用的语言与更东边的地界有几分相像，他能找到一些语法和词汇上的共通点，就能大致拼凑出一些语义来。跟人交流的任务交给了C.C.，她什么都会一些，就是在咬字时会被人嬉笑着评价为“上个世代的说法”。她也不恼，也不辩解，更不会向鲁路修解释她是什么时候、从哪儿学来的这些。她只会说你得快点，别在同一个地方留得太久。你从人们的视野中离开的时间还不够长，不足以让他们彻底忘记你，不要在这方面冒险。

鲁路修不会在这方面冒险，他总是把运气用在需要运气的地方。在多数时候，寄希望于运气都是很愚蠢的，与其向着不会回应的死去的神明祈祷，不如提前计算出更多可能性再准备好更多靠谱的对策。只有在必要的时候他才会铤而走险，但冒险也可被视作对策的一部分，毕竟他们现在耗得起也输得起。他们藏匿于无名，性命与一百枚子弹、一千把刀刃与一次又一次的循环往复挂钩。不死者的优势有很多，最重要的一项就是对于不够格的外行人来说，他们很难被彻底打倒。他想要保护的人都不在近旁，这在一些风险性较高的行动中反而成了优势。

“话虽如此，我还是得给你提个醒。”C.C.说，“你这个人又喜欢选效率最大化的路子，又不介意以身涉险，迟早会走上习惯于跟人赌命的道路。严格来说你已经这样做过不止一回了。”

她把干面包和烈酒都从提兜中拿出来。不需要绷带和药物就意味着他们在应急物品的准备上相当省心，酒也不是用来消毒的，只是用来提神，刚刚好够他们在不会醉的情况下进入轻微的亢奋状态。有时候它们是伪装品，毕竟身上酒气熏天的家伙总会让人在本能地回避的同时下意识地放松戒备。意识不清醒的醉鬼不可怕，会思考的决策者才可怕，能在帮派里摸爬滚打多年的人必然深谙这个道理。

鲁路修自行干了一杯。酒精烧过他的咽喉，让他在呼出一口气时有了种自己的声音都受了损的错觉。

起点是在那条巷道，流浪汉和半裸的姑娘搂抱在一起，胳膊上是淤青、抓痕和针眼。红十在晚十时从北边的出口经过，身后跟着半打荷枪实弹的追随者。一行人在这里稍作停留，收走了情报并留下了货。一声枪响在她身旁的护卫肩上溅出血花，不是鲁路修或他熟悉的人动的手。

埋伏在这里的人不止一伙，这给行动添了不少变数。夜晚的街巷间上演了一起追逐战，起先是徒步，然后是预先备好的或临时抢夺来的机车。混战的中心飞速向城外移动而去，到了郊野之中，又向着河谷去了。十时三刻时漆黑的天空开始倾下雨幕，有人丢失了踪迹，有人在石壁边的回声处暴跳如雷。“她有所准备。”鲁路修说。在依次经历过惊讶、烦闷和些许挫败的洗礼过后，他的情绪已经平静下来。“我猜这是一次引蛇出洞，周围的地势很适合埋伏。”他说，“我们算是被无辜卷进来的。”C.C.从肩上扯起在巷子里做伪装时用的褪色的旧披巾，用它包住脑袋，遮挡住了还没完全被打湿的头发。

“没有关系。”她说，“反正我们也不会死。”

她是直接省去了所有推论过程直接抵达了结果——接下来会是一段相当难熬的时间。他们自身的不死性并不足以让他们爆发出超出身体素质极限的战斗力，何况他们甚至没带上一件像样的武器。就这样被卷入械斗，而且看情况很可能演变成一场伏击战，一切都要以最坏的可能性为前提进行考虑。鲁路修点头认可了，他倒是不觉得这是什么很难解决的麻烦。感谢他所获得的印记，冥冥中他感应得到他们此行的目标没有离开太远，她所携带的碎片还在河谷一带徘徊。

红十比过去的一些目标要更难缠。她所获得的Geass能叫她轻而易举地看穿各类生物的踪迹，本质上应该是在一定范围内生效的精神类感应，只是投射到了视觉上。因而她选择将自己的敌人从熟悉的街头巷尾钓到更远的地方，引到较为复杂的野外地形，然后能看破对方行踪的能力会自然而然让胜利的天平向她那一端倾斜而去。被牵连进来的后果是鲁路修在接下来的两天里都没能踏实地歇下来一阵，那女人的枪法很准，即便他想站出去表明非敌对立场、再用自己的眼睛摆平她，至少也得接近到有效距离上。

而他们也算不得完全不会为敌，毕竟绝大多数拥有力量者都不会自愿放弃它。所以鲁路修只能认命，他从肩膀上拿走打进骨头又被挤出来的子弹，他从太阳穴边擦去无法回流的血渍。人会本能地排斥疼痛，但是目的性更强的人会克服这类本能，不让其实不会造成长远影响和实质性威胁的因素过久地绊住自己的脚步。“总是会变成这样的。”C.C.在旁评价道。就算自信能维持正常人类的精神性，就算不会被超出常理的遭遇拆碎属于人类的思考模式，也总有一些东西是会逐渐改变的。在较为极端的高压作用下，这种改变的速度只会更快。

第三天时他们仍然维持着不眠不休的状态。没有食物，也没有合格的饮用水。河道边不够安全，有两三具尸体正在腐烂，青紫的皮肤上插着粗陋的木牌告示，建议余下的人还是赶紧投降为好。午后鲁路修终于在一段焦黑的死木后方撞见了另一方的活人，他礼貌地开口征用了他们的通讯频道，男人顺从了他附上Geass的指示。更差的情况也不是没有过，比如说在黑色骑士团成立前带着那些不像样的民间抵抗势力跟帝国军打游击战。他回想来自过去的那几幕时不太顺畅，他说话时发声的势头也是如此。他的声音和平时没什么两样，正如他长时间没有被水浸润过的嗓子也没有干到发痛。这并不是雨水的原因。

是身体变得迟钝了。拿去了饮食和消化，也将将拿去了排泄。拿去了睡眠和自然休整的时间。停用了一部分器官，它们不会坏死，事实上机能也不会真的出什么大毛病。它们只是在重复着停滞、修复、停滞、修复的过程。胃部的疼痛会在成为持续性的病灶之前消失，喉咙里的干燥感也是如此。长时间的躲避、奔袭和构思应对策略会让精神陷入疲惫，但只要一直睁着双眼，倒也不会在河谷的枪响中忽然入梦。时间的流速没有完全归零，但它变缓了很多。他闭上眼，他又睁开，他所看见的事物、所听见的声响都像隔着了一层玻璃罩，没有夸张变形，没有消失不见，只是忽然间就不那么真切了。

第四天的时候他们从对方手中抢来了一架装甲骑。卒子们还很听话，但鲁路修不打算帮他们太多，亡命徒之间的恩怨很难仲裁，让他们内部解决就好。红发的女人出现在断裂的山毛榉后方，脚踩着另一台机体，看着像是三年前左右从欧联这边淘汰掉的编制。想要直接杀死她是很容易的，能否在杀死她之后接近到她身边就是另一回事了。她的发梢在风中披散飞扬，像一团烧不尽的野火。抢来的机体的弹药储备用光了，她所占着的那台走私货还没有。

第五天的时候鲁路修差不多已经失去了耐心。他解决更大的麻烦都没有像这样耗时，即便是黑色骑士团尚未完全成形的阶段，跟军队之间展开拉锯战也不会像这样束手束脚。他们在傍晚的时候终于接近了那女人，她的手臂上又多出了一些伤，创口还没愈合，鲜血渗透了绑布。如若她能从这一次里活下来，她的绰号或许会再变一变。她的装甲骑座舱被刺穿了，但还没有在燃烧的火光中变作一堆废铜烂铁。C.C.从切开的舱门走进舱门，将手掌平贴在了她的前额上。

两小时后他们回到租屋。鲁路修在淋浴下打湿了头发，热水从他的头皮处逐渐顺到发尾，沿着肩颈淌下。他低头看着自己的脚，足趾间磨出过的血泡已经只剩下干裂的污渍。水流的温度与河谷中的寒风有很大不同，他在这暖意的包裹中突然咬着牙打了个抖，迟来地觉得这有些热过头了。他调低了水温，然后蹲下身，机械地搓洗起了自己身上的每一寸皮肤。

他从冰箱里翻出瓶装水，一口气吞咽到瓶子整个儿空了才觉得冷得刺骨。他们谁都没下厨，C.C.从外边顺回来了两个普通的火腿三明治，她将它们放进餐盘，稍微加热了一点才拿到桌前。鲁路修盯着从生菜叶边渗出来的沙拉酱，他觉得自己似乎闻到了食物的气味，也可能什么都没有。他咬下一口，咽下去，喉咙被短暂地堵塞住又恢复通畅。更多实感弥漫开来是在更之后的事，猛一下在味蕾上炸开，却又叫他分辨不出具体是些什么。他干呕了一下，气管抽搐了片刻，带动恢复运作的食道一并变得不安分了。

Code的力量能够维持他们的生理机能，但想要从这几近停滞的状态恢复到正常的时间轨上来也不是那么容易。就像是正在缓慢重启的机械，一部分已经开始重新运转了，另一部分还需要一个反应的过程，而勉力约束的结果只会是令它们之间爆发出更为强烈的冲突。鲁路修花了些工夫才顺过气来，他瞪着三明治一角的咬痕看，发觉自己仍然回顾不起它的味道。他不觉得这是因为自己的舌头真的罢工了。

“你经历过这个阶段吗？”他问。魔女在一旁静静地望着他，没有问他具体是在谈论什么。他们僵持了一阵，直到鲁路修起身去找下一瓶水，座椅拖动的时候她才终于开口。

“我不记得了。”C.C.说。

“发生什么事了吗？”朱雀问。

“什么也没有。”鲁路修说。他在进门之后过了许久才脱下外衣，没有去找衣帽架，就这样随意地扔在了沙发扶手上。他从那织物的包裹中挣脱出来后慢慢倒进靠垫，两腿也在向前伸展，尽可能让自己的肢体进入放松状态。“这次的目标很难缠，让我稍微有点心烦。不过反正已经解决了，不算什么大问题。”

他隔段时间总要回来一次东京。现任ZERO的居所对于一个人来说太空了，容得下他把很多物件存放在这里，也匀得出单独的一个房间、一张床。鲁路修并不常去用那个备用的房间，除非他需要连夜处理一些新情报，且朱雀第二天的日程排得很满，一直亮着的屏幕会影响到屋主的休息。这次ZERO处在工作空档期，没有着急要他本尊出面处理的事，国际上的面子工程也暂时告一段落，他得以赋闲在家稍微歇息几天。鲁路修就是在这时带着行囊上门的，他帮忙挑选了一些食材，把它们一股脑地塞进冰箱而没有立即去处理，把背包和拖箱都塞进一楼更小的那间卧房，然后回到沙发上假装自己无所事事。留待他解决的问题还有一些，大多数是关于他自身的。朱雀问他发生了什么，他本该有很多可说。逐渐习惯的疼痛，会消失的伤口，对于生理机能极限的试探，以及一点儿古怪的后遗症。他想他的身体应该已经没有大碍了，跟不上这份变化的是一些更为脆弱、隐晦而感性的部分。

他什么也没说。他在朱雀靠近时半张开手臂，朱雀一在他身旁坐下，他就顺势抱住了对方的胳膊。朱雀配合地向他这边倾身，让他得以枕在自己的上臂间。鲁路修将脸埋进柔软的羊毛衫里，隔衣而来的是男人的体温。没有什么明显的气味，只有令人熟悉而安心的气息，就像是茶盏上的水雾、午后的阳光，盛夏里从田野间支棱而出的高大茎秆。绒毯，烛光，折叠起来的长外衣。鲁路修胡乱联想着许多东西，试图从碎片里捋出一道更为明晰的线索，好引领他给时下所接触到的信息群下一个定义。随后他抬起脸，将脑袋拱向朱雀的颈窝。皮肤的触碰始于干燥的嘴唇与颈侧，然后是下颌的边角，唇尾的一小抹弯弧。温暖，光滑，松散，不设防，含着细微的笑意。再然后才是叠合，唇与唇之间的缝隙在一个吻当中被填补了。鲁路修侧过身去将对方抱得更紧，仿佛这样做才能确认身在自己近前的是一个完整鲜活的人，而不是一个臆造出来的空虚形廓。

亲吻不同于进食，尝到的东西不需要努力吞咽，而是温和地流连在唇齿间。朱雀挨蹭他唇肉的方式并不急切，小别后再度重逢也不至于让多少习惯了这种聚散离合的现任ZERO变得过于富有侵略性。唾液没有什么特别的味道，但鲁路修还是隐约尝出了一点儿苦涩。是先前喝过的咖啡吗？他小心地猜想着，并不意外地察觉到自己的观感变得更为具体翔实了。他在习惯了这部分接触后单膝贴向朱雀的腿面，手臂也用力环过了对方的脖子。

“你今天很积极。”朱雀说。他的表情显得有些诧异，但还不至于开始崩坏。鲁路修哼了一声，在与他错开嘴唇后对着他的耳朵呼了口气。

“你不喜欢吗？”鲁路修问。

“有点受宠若惊。”朱雀说。他的手掌从鲁路修的后背滑到腰间，心不在焉地摩挲了两下。挂钟时针刚刚指向三，更长的指针也不过划向了五。电视里是一档谈话节目的重播，整体音量很小，但刚刚爆发出了一阵对比起来显得很响的笑声。他拿过遥控器按下静音，又把遥控器丢进坐垫边和扶手间的夹缝里。“现在还早。”他说。

“那不正好吗。”鲁路修说，“我们可以用不那么无聊的方式消磨掉晚餐前的空档了。”

C.C.去外宿了，她选了家性价比还不错的宾馆，鲁路修在回来ZERO的居所之前就先在那边借地方洗过了澡。他用一种相当缓慢机械的方法搓洗自己，从裸露的体表到更隐私的部位。他擦着发梢上滴落的水从浴室里走出来时，女人用一种略显嘲弄的眼神看着他，说他太过紧张了、现在表现得就像是那种一点儿不完美之处和拖沓感都不愿在约会对象面前展现出来的年轻姑娘。他没搭理她的玩笑话，他用两层衣物把自己裹紧，走出大门时竖起衣领遮住脸和外边的风。事实上他不确定自己是感到冷还是热，他脱下贴身的那层衣服时依然不确定。但朱雀的亲吻、拥抱和爱抚都是暖的，柔软的手掌平贴在他的腰脊上，指尖滑入他的长裤。鲁路修把下装也脱掉了，只留下一条黑色的底裤。他低头看着自己，他的皮肤和朱雀对比起来显得很是苍白，尽管还不至于夸张到病态的地步。

他真的病了吗？或许是的。

并不是所有的病灶都与身体有关。印记的力量也不过是一道约束，在他们缺损、衰弱、死去的时候将他们拉回原位。在这期间发生的内化的冲突会牵连到自我认知，而精神上的维系需要另一些东西，他还在寻找。一道准绳，或者别的什么。他看着自己的胸腹，没有豁口，没有血。朱雀把他的内裤往下拉，露出髋骨和修剪过的黑色的耻毛。他的阴茎柔顺地躺在两腿之间，经由手指逗弄才稍稍翘起了些。

他在变得一丝不挂之后坐到朱雀怀中，等候着对方帮忙用前液和唾液弄湿他那已经清洗过的排泄口。体液与水不同，更为粘稠，带着私密的侵染的意味。一节手指在他的后穴中打转，然后是更深、然后是更多。男人的鼻息呼在他的后颈上，没有脱掉的羊毛衫轻柔地摩擦着他的背。他闭上眼，平吐出一口气。无论动作本身多么温和，时下只要是异物侵入他的身体都带上了些许蛮横的意味。

但这也不是什么坏事。就像往恶化的伤口处凿入一根针，叫脓血涌出来，叫疼痛拉回逐渐坏死的部位应有的知觉。朱雀把他圈抱在怀里，呵护和禁锢在此时此刻的意义是相同的。他们挤在沙发座里分享性爱，朱雀的裤子也掉到了膝弯以下，他的体温、腰腹、手指和阴茎都还是鲁路修所知道的那样，在该紧实有力的地方恰到好处，在该与人温存时做得也不算坏。同容易莽莽撞撞和一意孤行的十七岁相比，现在的枢木朱雀已经算得上是相当懂得隐忍和善解人意的了。即便如此，他摆动胯骨的力度也让鲁路修脚趾蜷缩，血肉做的楔子将他们亲密无间地连结在一起。

就像缓慢地撕开了一道帷幕，再引进来一束光。又或者这过程其实要更激烈些，直接燃起了一簇火，以野蛮炽热的方式将那重壁障烧毁了去，留下飞散的碎屑与尘埃。一个熟悉的、亲近的、能够分享那么多秘密与无常命运的活人，心拍响如擂鼓，每一次撞击都将思慕与眷恋更深、更深、更深地钉入他的躯壳中去。鲁路修在这时忽然开始哽咽了，他的半身因顶挤着敏感域的力道轻轻痉挛着，他的膝骨在发颤，他在被进得太深撑开太多时感到疼，也感到针刺般的尖锐快意从小腹里的着力处起始蓦一下扩散开来，像风暴一般摧枯拉朽，将他的皮、肉与骨都吞噬了进去。

然后他向后倾倒，靠在了朱雀的肩头，意识模糊地再度和低下头来的男人接吻。他又尝到了苦涩的味道，但在情欲的催化下仿佛多了几分温吞的甜腻感。电视上的画面还是来来回回着不同的人，用不同的脸孔展现出不同的喜怒哀乐，他们的嘴一张一合没有声响。鲁路修只是听着，他感谢这份沉默。现在他不会觉得这沉默太过吵闹了。

“怎么样？”C.C.问他。

“感觉恢复了不少。”鲁路修说。他把一勺热汤送到嘴边，稍微吹凉之后正常地咽了下去，肉碎和奶汁的味道忠实地从他的味蕾上反馈了出来。“应该回到正常水准了吧，各方面都是。”

“我就不问你是怎么解决的了。”C.C.说。她的表情显示她能将过程猜得八九不离十，但她也没有说破的打算和多加评判的兴趣。她在某些时候表现得相当宽容和随意，这算不上是她的优点，因为她往往与过度散漫只有一线之隔。但鲁路修还是会因为她在这个话题上放过了自己而心存感激。

“之前我似乎高估了自己的承受能力。”鲁路修说。他又喝了一勺汤，对于暖气不太好使的室内环境来说，这是件很令人享受的事。他们没有再回梅尔尼克，也不知道那个红发的女人在失去Geass碎片后下场如何。他们一路向着北方走了，抵达了铁路贯穿的荒原。寒冬的脚步还没有从这方土地上退去，苔藓即使不被积雪掩埋也蒙着霜花。倘若是在这样更为恶劣也更极端的自然环境下遭遇了同样棘手的麻烦，又需要耗费多久才能解决问题的根源呢？威胁不止于人类的密林又如何？干旱的荒漠又如何？倘若他们一直追着满世界飘散的碎片寻找下去，他们总会遇上更糟的情形。断绝常人常态的生活方式可以让他们在极端条件下正常生存，这样做是必需的——需要持续多久呢？会达到怎样的程度呢？普通的人体太过脆弱了，印记能帮他们在被毁坏的同时不断重造损耗掉的部分。持续几日后舌头会变钝呢？又是几日后痛感也会变得不够鲜明呢？说到底是判断机制在逐渐远离常人的范畴，即使再怎么自信拥有足够强韧的精神、无论如何都不会被关于生存方式的命题与争论给击垮，他也不能否认变化的发生。否认自己无法摆脱的弱点是懦夫的行为。

他放下勺柄，硬物敲击在碗碟边缘发出短促的脆响。C.C.从她自己的餐盘上方向他望来，眼神微妙地柔和了几分。

“你的承受能力很正常。”她说，“只是你的经历对于常人而言沉重到有些过载罢了。”

他们依然在狩猎，有时也在被人狩猎。不是所有的碎片持有者都特别不合作，这为他们减轻了一些压力，但也让剩下的压力更为集中化了。每次啃下难搞的点之后都仿佛形成了一个循环：他的精神状态会变得不太好、说不上是特别异常但也绝非完全可以忽视的，然后他启程回到东京，闯入ZERO的居所大门，不知道是在寻求安慰还是一个可以随意放松的地方。接触是有用的，性也是如此，逻辑上有待验证，或许只是要让情绪达到兴奋的临界值，或许是因为性爱的过程就意味着冲动、爆发、直面欲望以及高速失衡，组合起来算是歪打正着对症下药。

他将疲累感、挫败感和关于冰雪、沙砾、极原的记忆都带回到枢木朱雀面前，他在被问及经历时很难去如实讲述一切。但朱雀总是会容忍他的，有所选择的隐瞒多少比满口谎言要好些。他们在闲暇时打理院落，清扫居室，在厨房里消耗食材，训斥又碰翻了东西的亚瑟。有时候ZERO更加忙碌，回到家中已经是深夜，鲁路修给他准备好可以加热的晚餐和一盏灯。朱雀不是每时每刻都有空分出注意力来给予住在屋子里的另一个人，他在工作日程排得太满时连喂猫都用自动喂食器，他也不是一直都温顺得毫无脾气，尽管他对个人的得失看得很淡、对很多事情都不太在意了，他还是会有情绪紧绷的时候。有时候他们之间会爆发一些毫无意义的争吵，鲁路修在冷静过后觉得这样很傻，朱雀则会在事后表示一开始就觉得这样做很傻。但他们都不定期地需要发泄一下，而且还有足够多的时间去和好，这就是寻常人类处理问题的方式：不那么高效，不那么理智，不会像一台冷冰冰的机器那样只计算出最为合理的方案以及实现它的路径。

所以鲁路修对现状听之任之。他在亲自戴着面具时和这个男人分享命运，现在他和这个藏到了面具后的男人分享生活。生活中就是有这类鸡毛蒜皮的小事，不需要每天都谈论生死，不需要去重复回想枪刃和绽开的血罂粟，不需要时时刻刻都徘徊于墓碑前方。东京的居所里没有冒险，他们想要冒险也是一同去往别的地方。然后他们回来，关上房门，丢掉平日里当作铠甲的一切。欲望变回低劣而坦诚的，人变回赤裸的。

“我去了沙漠。”他在夏天即将来临时说。苔原上的雪粉已经被从他肩头拂去很久了，重新把他拖入炼狱的是焦渴和毒辣的太阳。他趴在朱雀的腿上，用指尖爱抚去进一步唤醒那根还算活跃的阴茎。朱雀半坐半躺地靠在床头，手指顺过他的头发。待到他们真的开始做了，他的头发可能被用力扯住，也可能不会遭殃、反而被安抚过发颤的头皮。他张嘴咬住朱雀的阴茎，牙齿蹭过头部下方的浅浅沟壑。他舔掉铃口里涌出的前液，然后它们变得更多，但也没有那么多。人的体液与清水有很大不同，清水可以冲洗伤口，可以冲走伤口迅速愈合后脱落的血痂，可以更容易地灌进咽喉被躯体吸收，吸收饱满之后经由人体的转化才会产生前者。可是对不需要仰仗很多必要成分才能活下去的不死者来说，那份不同所带来的意义可能是颠倒过来的。他听着男人粗沉的鼻息，他用手和嘴去撩拨投注给他的欲望，他越过声、嗅、触拼凑出的信息碎块去品味着潜伏在下方的炽烈情感。他死去都没能让这爱欲死去，又或者它是和他一同复生的。

他咽下朱雀的精液，腥味冲入他的鼻腔，他不感到恶心，但还是被呛出了一点眼泪。来自人类本身的馈赠成为一道准绳，将他的自我认知矫正回有血有肉、更为细腻的某个存在，而不是一份游走在世间的使命、一个符号化的象征。

他又梦到河谷，夕阳从山毛榉的梢头落下去时，在天际留下一抹血红的泼影。枪响消失了，腐烂的尸体也消失了，一具穿着马褂、阔腿裤和短靴的骸骨躺在钢铁筑成的长棺里，没有封盖，枯死的红发在颅骨下方编成一绺，再没有那般燃烧着的光泽了。他在棺边弯下腰，指尖探过空荡荡的眼眶。骸骨在那一瞬忽然散作无数细小的白沙，再没有了具体的轮廓。鸦鸟在林间叫得嘶哑，更远处是河水汇集时碰撞出的巨大轰鸣，它们吵闹得震耳欲聋，他在那布满锈蚀痕迹的长棺边却只觉得寂静。

然后他循着水声走去，越来越快，越来越响。他看见裸露的、破碎的，被打磨得光滑无比的岩石，以及伤痕累累的另一些。他踏上其中一块，像登上台阶一般一步一步缓慢且有些吃力地向前走去。河流是无色的，在日落时倒映着火焰，在夜晚降临时倒映着星光，不会被某一个人所截断，不会放缓自己前行的势头。他又踏前一步，脚步在空中下沉。倘若真正投身进去、拍击在水面上，破开涛浪下沉，撞击到河床停止时，他的躯干会被撕裂吗？他还会感到痛吗？他还能随着水流的涌动而一并向前去吗？

有一双手从背后抱住了他。震耳欲聋的寂静回响停止了。

他在天旋地转中被拉回到一个真实的怀抱里。男人贴着他的脖子呼气，鲁路修一时没反应过来这是睡梦中无意形成的依赖动作、还是察觉到了他的噩梦并出手相助。其实这没什么，鲁路修想。噩梦不会将他打倒，形成噩梦的根本原因也是如此。他总归是会撑下去的，或许没有那么轻松随意，或许无法持续性地保持体面，但任何内化的问题都还不足以将他击垮。在这时就出言声明会显得有些不知好歹。鲁路修犹豫起了要不要早些将话说清楚，朱雀的手臂忽然动了，压着他的肩膀将他抱得更紧。

“我想知道理由。”朱雀没头没尾地来了这么一句，声音听起来很清醒，明显不是在发出梦呓。

“什么？”鲁路修困惑道。

环过他肩膀的手臂忽然又松开了，探到他身前的手则在慢慢上移，小心地抚过了下颌、面颊、和颧骨，停留在眼眶附近不动了。“这个。”朱雀说。他的指腹轻轻碰着的是鲁路修的眼尾，被触碰的人眨了下眼，这才意识到在睡梦中的自己不知何时掉了些泪。具体是因为哀伤还是烦闷、是喜悦或恐惧都不是很有必要去理清了。朱雀顿住了，待到他眨眼的频率越来越快之后，朱雀才挨着他的耳根叹了口气。“别告诉我是因为屁股痛。我已经很小心了，而且就算当时痛应该也不会留存这么久。”

换做是在更为休闲放松的时刻，这应该是个不错的笑话。鲁路修确实被逗乐了一点儿，任由朱雀帮他蹭掉眼角残余的湿润痕迹。“有时候我真不知道该说你什么好。”鲁路修跟着叹道。他当然不信朱雀会这样说只是因为满脑子都是性或者压根没睡醒，二十岁的枢木朱雀在为人处事的各方面都圆滑了许多，甚至练就了一种有些残酷的幽默感。他不会在这种时候突然犯傻。

“那就别说我，”朱雀的声音变轻了，“说说你自己。”

“没什么可说的。”鲁路修说，“只有已经解决的麻烦，和必须去解决的麻烦。”

他翻了个身，仰躺着看向天花板的空白处。朱雀在他身旁支起手肘，在黑暗中凝视着他的脸。“总是有一些好事的。”朱雀说。在无光的夜晚，他的声音变得喑哑而模糊，像梦境中桦树叶的沙沙回响，但鲁路修知道他们此刻都清醒着。他侧过头，伸过手去轻轻抚摸了一下朱雀的前额。

“或许吧。”鲁路修说，“是我的错觉吗？你确实变乐观了不少。”

黑暗将很多细节都藏了起来，就好比说他现在无法准确地判读出朱雀脸上较为细微的表情变化。他只知道他被那双眼睛望着，一些不能简单地让感官直观描绘出的情绪在暗处沉默地流淌着，不像是足以打碎砾岩的激烈涛浪，更像是平缓而温柔的河湾，将远流的风帆逐渐牵引回自己的航道上。许多属于少年时代的锋刃棱角都被折断了，另一些则被藏了起来，不会在这样的夜晚里露出伤人的尖锥。朱雀渐渐笑了，抬起一只手来压住了鲁路修向他搭去的手腕，他的手掌依然温热柔软，予人以坚实的安心感。

“不如说我现在很知足。”他低声说，“你能够回来就已经很好。”

夏日快要过去的时候，鲁路修又回到了欧联境内。他和C.C.一起在南边近半岛的地穴中徘徊，石缝中渗出水滴，溶洞的后方是修筑好的道路，门沿上有子弹的擦痕和干涸的黑褐色的血。他们又有一段时间没能好好休息，以至于他不能确定飘浮在空气中的是不是尸体的气味。他的头脑还在正常运转，让他能归纳所有显而易见的信息、并据此制定出应该采用的对策。C.C.问他要不要找口水喝，权当是放松一下神经，鲁路修摇了摇头。

他的嘴里泛着轻微的苦味，片刻之后又变得什么多余的味道都没有了。他们走进门洞的时候，脚步叩击出空洞的回响，来回折散后变作洪亮的钟摆，踏、踏、踏。第一枚子弹在他们走过门廊时出现，第一个人影在面无惧色的魔女站稳脚步时出现。鲁路修用余光瞥着她，她的眼神淡漠得像浑然不在意任何事与任何人了，也包括她自身。他不确定他自己的眼神是否也变成了这样，他想他还没有活得足够久、还没到达应该漠视一切也不去过多在乎世间平凡人的阶段。事实上C.C.也没有绝情到这地步，她总是会用她自己的方式回到现实中，伪装成和别人一般无二的普通人，她在这点上得心应手。他还需要一段时间来适应。

第二枚子弹打中的是他的脚踝。他们的目标在这时现了身，灰发的男人拄着长杖出现，袍服裹身，右边的眼眶里嵌着玻璃假眼，和他们事前的调查结果一致。他展臂喝令他的地下信众们反击入侵者，被他以某种方式控制着的人们便从各个角落出现了。他的脚很快就不痛了，他对面前的情景感到好笑。“你能快点解决他们吗？”C.C.在他旁边不咸不淡地问。鲁路修眨了下眼，发觉自己已经不会对这种类型的危机感到紧张了——即便当前的事态对于常人来说还算严峻。他以为自己不过是在看着一些会动的棋卒，他自身也不过是走在棋盘上的一个。这与他过去的经历有所不同，参与感和出于本能的恐惧都变得淡薄了许多。长远来说这种认知是很危险的，俯瞰棋局者会离人心越来越远，而这并非他所愿。

人会在什么情况下重新成为人呢？将性命作为筹码抛掷出去，重新收回时会获得劫后余生的快感。正常地攫取常人生存所需的一切，或是更加超过限度地刺激五感，而不是令它们彻底断绝。他不知道其间的界限在何处，他还在摸索。他在那一刻忽然出了神，魔女的疑问和催促成了十分遥远的事物。他的嘴里干燥无味，他的眼睛看到的是活动的人偶。没有实感的后果是连痛苦都成为了无用和不必要的。

他的脚不再流血了，但接近他的人割开了他的衣袖。他想起女人手臂上的伤疤，深浅不一，形状狰狞，但没有人会记得它们过去是怎样痛过的。围住他的人们似乎没有达成统一意见，或许是因为他们的头儿下达的指令不够明确，有的人试图活捉他，有的人试图直接对准他的脑袋或胸膛来上一枪。如果他在这里死去的话，这些人会倍感安慰还是一阵沮丧呢？他们不见得清楚他的真身，不论是他当下的力量还是过去的名字。这和过去有很大不同。

他没有动，他想起自己还作为一个“不列颠尼亚”活着的时候。他想起人们的欢呼声，女孩的哭声，以及一把带血的长剑。人生的实感在那一刻被抛向巅峰，然后便跌落了。有人拧住他的手臂，有人扼住他的咽喉。有人用枪指着他的头颅，有人在大声说“留个活口”。有人向他举起尖刀，而他在面对着利刃的寒芒时忽然笑了。

“杀死我吧。”他轻声说，“如果这就是你所希望的。”

他的胸膛被贯穿了，他的身体被前方的冲力所击倒，他仰躺在地，望着昏暗的石穴顶端，想起遥远的蔚蓝的天空。疼痛在一刹那间变得鲜明无比，给予和剥夺的过程都浓缩到一起，生命的喜悦与痛楚向来是并存的——本该如此。他听见河谷里的枪声，他听见激流粉碎岩石的拍击，然后所有那些无关紧要的事物都淡去了，一个幻影张开手臂，在梦境深处抱住了他。

那是最初杀死他的人。一个锚点，将生存的概念与意义都以最为决绝的方式钉在他们的回忆中。那个人说我知道了、我接受了，总还有一些好事存在，说话的声音在他死去的时候还回荡在他耳际，将他送走，又将他唤回。

——你能够回来就已经很好。

他睁开眼，眼前是陌生的脸孔。幻影远去了，取而代之的是一阵索然无味。

骚乱从压制着她的同伴的那一侧传来，逐渐扩散开，引去了围聚在她身边的人，然后他们都变得安静了，再行动起来时便是朝着他们原本的头儿袭去。摆脱了压制的C.C.从地面上站起来，偏头看向依然躺在地面上的那个男人。他摊着四肢，眼睛望着不在这洞窟内的某个遥远的地方。鲜血溅在他被划破的衣物与他白皙的脸上，长刀还插在他的胸前，显然那柄凶器并没有影响到他说话。

“你这是在想些什么呢？”C.C.问他。她好奇地看着他，以及他身下浸开的血泊。鲁路修缓慢地眨了下眼，似有若无的血光从他的双眼中隐去了。

“……没用。”他说。

“什么？”

“别人是没用的啊。”鲁路修说。他的双臂往回缩，手肘支住地面，就这么缓慢地坐起身来，低头看着仍然插在自己胸口的长刀。“会受伤也会真的死去的普通人，对于自我的认知和精神性都还在常理范畴内的普通人。你没法被算在内，而别人也没有用。”他低声说，“不管是互相厮杀，还是接近到一定距离上直接或间接触碰，试图抓住我或杀死我也好，被我下令割开自己的喉咙也好……”他抹了一下脸上的血。洞窟内不知何时已经安静下来，灰发的领头人和他的信众们都失去了声息。鲁路修双手握住刀柄，自行将它抽了出来。他的动作并不快，疼痛会因此而延长，然而他眉头都没多皱一下。长刀当啷落地，他的双臂像失了力气一般重新垂落下去，他的眼睛注视着被染红的衣襟。

“……我所缺乏的不是这些。”他说。

他又笑了起来，像是已经想通了什么、且不会再为此困扰了。船锚不在此处，C.C.想，但幸好仍是在的——毕竟往后需要校正的航程还很长。她叹了口气，旋即讥讽似地翘起唇角。你还是没能完全抛却寻常人类的弱点啊，她想，但既然我也算不得漠视一切、也既然这就是你所选的道路，那也容不得我来说教了吧。


End file.
